1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of surfacing at least one wide side of a substrate.
2. Background Art
In the art of manufacturing surfaced boards, such as particle boards laminated with a variety of different surfacing materials such as a decorative melamine layer, the sheet of surface lamination has usually been made larger than the board to be surfaced. The need for this practice has chiefly been caused by the inaccurate positioning systems used in lamination. Conventional laminating lines have not been able to align the core board and surface sheet stacks in constant positions in a repetitive manner. Consequently, the positioning of the surface sheets with respect to the boards has been hampered by alignment errors. Hence, complicated positioning systems have been employed to locate the surface sheet accurately with regard to the substrate board. Moreover, it has been necessary to trim away the excess surface sheet overlapping the edges of the substrate board. This requires an extra work step. The implementation of conventional lamination methods has therefore involved the use of complicated apparatuses. A further shortfall of the conventional art is the material loss due to the trimmed-off edges.